


Mislead

by Jambalaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hngh I really love this headcanon! Thanks to Tian and TokumeiKun for helping me come up with the main plot! XD I hope this will be worth your time~<br/>In this AU Eren and the rest of the 104th trainees’ squad are high school students. And the higher ups are the school’s teachers and staff.<br/>EDIT: I ALTERED THE STORY AGAIN HAHA<br/>i got a better idea xD sorry for that<br/>EDIT2: MADE AN EDIT AGAIN. DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE HAHA XDD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hngh I really love this headcanon! Thanks to Tian and TokumeiKun for helping me come up with the main plot! XD I hope this will be worth your time~  
> In this AU Eren and the rest of the 104th trainees’ squad are high school students. And the higher ups are the school’s teachers and staff.  
> EDIT: I ALTERED THE STORY AGAIN HAHA  
> i got a better idea xD sorry for that  
> EDIT2: MADE AN EDIT AGAIN. DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE HAHA XDD

Leaning on his arm, Eren sighs and glances over at the clock on top of the board at the front of the room. Just a few more minutes left and his last class for the day is going to be over. Eren looks at the small build of his teacher, Levi Ackerman.

His steel grey eyes meet his for a moment and he receives a glare from the teacher, sending chills down his spine. He straightens up and holds his book. Levi turns around and resumes lecturing like nothing ever happened. The last minutes flew by and the last bell rings, which signals the end of the day. Armin approaches Eren and Mikasa, who was sitting next to him.  
“Hey come on! Let’s go eat!” Armin dashes out with Jean and Connie.

Eren gathers his things which were all over his desk and looks at Mikasa who was waiting for him.

“You go on ahead,” Mikasa nods and turns around to leave. Levi was still there, erasing the writings on the board. After gathering his things the student walks up to the front, looking around to make sure everyone left. “Sir,” Levi turns around upon hearing the almost inaudible voice behind him. “I’ll be going now,” Eren bows his head and turns to walk away. Before he could take a step, his arm was snatched back and he was trapped in a set of arms that belongs to the person behind him. “I’ll come over tonight, wait for me,” Levi tightens his embrace.

Eren catches up to his friends who were waiting for him. “Sorry, I lost a notebook and I had to look for it,” He bends down to catch his breath. “That’s alright, let’s go then.” Connie smiles and snags Armin along as he walked. “Why is your face all red?” Eren freezes at the question Jean was asking. “Huh? What do you mean?” Eren quickly wipes his face and walks faster ahead of Jean. They pass the gates and come across two of their teachers, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe. 

“Mr. Smith, Miss Zoe!” Armin greets them and bows.

The two adults smile and wave to them. “Armiiiiiiin~ How’s that research paper you’ve been working on?” Hanji wraps her arm around Armin’s tiny shoulders. “It’s going great! Although I still lack quite a few minor information about—“ The two continue to talk about a certain topic that nobody else knew about.

Erwin approached Eren.

“Hello Eren,” the taller man looks down on him.

“Sir.”

He gives a very stiff smile and doesn’t make eye contact.

“Have you seen Levi today?”

“Yes Sir, his class was our last for today.” Eren crosses his arms and leans away from Erwin. “I see.” The teacher pulls away and takes a step back. “I’ll lend you the book you need, if I dig into the pile of mess in my study, I might be able to find it!” Hanji’s loud laughter snaps Eren and Erwin back. “We should get going. Don’t stay out too late okay?” they bid their farewells and walked towards different directions.

The group of high schoolers got to a fast food restaurant they often go to and met up with Sasha and Marco. They enter and went to a table as soon as they got their food. Eren sat still on his seat barely touching his meal. Everyone else was discussing something. How the day went for the other, what activities do they have planned, do they have any homework due tomorrow. But that was the least of Eren’s worries.

His mind was being pestered by the same thought again.

It was a fact that he and his teacher, Levi, were dating. But he couldn’t help but think that there was still competition lurking around.

Erwin Smith.

He couldn’t help but be worried because he knew that Erwin was interested in his lover. And he could lose him at anytime. He wasn’t the most exciting person around and he wasn’t even attractive, which makes him wonder why Levi chose him. Erwin on the other hand, was every girl’s ideal man. Tall, smart, charming, and attractive. Eren thought that his teacher might be planning something behind his back to take his lover away. His paranoia took him deeper and deeper into his thoughts when his phone vibrates in his pocket, and Mikasa was shaking him out of his trance. “Eren, are you not feeling well?” She gave Eren a worried look. “Sorry, it’s okay, I’m fine.” Eren takes his phone while smiling at his friends who stopped their conversation. After a quick look on the screen that dimly brightened up, Eren stands up and takes his things with him. “Where are you going? You haven’t even eaten your food!” Armin shot a look of concern towards Eren.

“I’m sorry, I really have to go, you can eat it if you want!” Eren dashes away towards the door. “Eren!” Mikasa’s voice didn’t reach Eren’s ears.

Eren walks on a fast pace to get home as quickly as he can. He needed to see Levi. He just had to. He arrives at his apartment and almost flies up the stairs to get to his place immediately. He turns the knob of his door knowing it was unlocked and took of his shoes, dropped his bag on the entrance as soon as he shut the door. Eren dashes to the living room and sees Levi sitting on the sofa writing on a notebook.

“Welcome home, Eren. I let myself in since we don’t want anyone else seeing me h—“ before Levi could finish his greeting, his lover throws himself on top of him and embraces him tightly.  
“Are you okay?” Levi hugs him back and pats his head.

“Yes, yes! Have you eaten? Let me make you something to eat!” Eren breaks free from Levi’s arms, but not quick enough for the older to not notice the tears that moistened his teal eyes.  
Levi follows Eren, who ran to the kitchen. “Eren, don’t bother denying it. I know something is wrong.” Eren turns around and sees Levi leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

“There’s nothi—“

“There IS.” Levi interrupted.

“We promised to each other that we would never keep secrets from one another, am I correct?” Eren looks down on his hands and nods. “Talk to me about it.” Levi walks towards him, takes his hands and gently plants kisses on his fingers. Eren exhales and looks at Levi. “You’ll never get tired of me right? Even though I’m really boring, plain and unattractive at all?” Steel grey orbs focus on Eren’s Teal ones. “What are you even asking me? I’ll never get tired of you and you might be plain but you’re not boring at all.”

“And Eren...”

“…You’re gorgeous as fuck.”

The room was filled with silence for a few seconds. “Tell me, what gave you the idea of me getting tired of you?” Eren lifts his head.

“Listen, Eren. I love you very much. I rarely ever say it, I know. I can be mean and unaffectionate sometimes but never ever forget. You’re my life. I belong only to you and you belong to me.”

His words leave Eren speechless and his eyes are filled with tears. He makes out the facial features of the person in front of him. Levi’s face was usually really stiff and cold, but now, he looks so gentle and warm.

“Levi…” Eren is pulled in for a hug by the shorter man. They stayed like that for a few moments and Levi pulls away. “Now tell me why you think I’d ever leave you.” He wipes Eren’s tears with his thumb. “It’s….It’s Mr. Smith!” Eren bursts.

“It frustrates me! He always, ALWAYS, asks about you! If we’ve seen each other, how were you doing, where your current location is, every time I run into him!” after his rant he looks at Levi, whose face was painted with a look of disgust and, possibly, irritation. “I see.” His facial expression doesn’t change and he looks at Eren. “So, you think he’s after me?” The brunette balls both of his hands into fists in anger. Levi sighs and pats his partner’s head. “Don’t be stupid. First of all, we’re not ‘compatible’. Second, he isn’t and never will be competition for you.” Hearing those simple words from Levi, Eren sighs in relief and hugs his short lover. “…We're just friends, Eren.” Levi returns his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the alterations. I don't have beta readers so i do it myself and i get new ideas while i do so xwx  
> i'llmake sure that the next chapters won't be half assed like this one xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain got drained of ideas and HUGE THANKS TO MY BAE, TokumeiKun <3 <3  
> She came up with fillers that really helped make the story more interesting—ily5evuhbAE

Eren is once again in a daze. His thoughts of Erwin stealing away Levi never left him.  
He made it look like he wasn’t worrying about it anymore but he didn’t want to bother Levi.

Eren leans back on his seat and sighs. “Levi must have said those things to me just to not make me worry. I’m sure he knows that his charm must have stricken Mr. Smith too.” He mutters to himself.

“Whatever.” He thought.

Loud clattering of chairs catches his attention and he sees Jean heading towards him. He gives his friend a look of suspicion before he even started talking. “What trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

“Trouble? There’s no trouble!.....maybe,” Jean’s voice decreased in volume.

“I knew it. So, what is it?” Eren crosses his arms and leans his head closer to Jean. “I found us a perfect place to work part time,” Jean whispers in his ear. “What really?! Where!” Eren jumps up with joy. Eren lives alone and his only source of money are his parents. They sustained enough for him to pay for his bills and food, but he didn’t want to rely on them too much. His father works as a doctor and both his parents spoil him. He wanted to be an independent person. He wanted to prepare for the future that was lying ahead. His future with Levi. He really needed a job, or at least work part time. Their high school, however, did not allow students to expose themselves to those kinds of “distractions” from their studies.

“SSSShhh!!! Do you want the whole school to find out? Keep your trap shut! This is just between you, Armin and Me. We’re going there to apply later after school.” Jean gives Eren a slap on his back and walks away.

After their classes , the three of them managed to escape from Mikasa and Marco’s surveillance and sneaked away. Along the way Jean explains to them what the job was.

“Connie and Bert were the ones who told me about this job opening. They needed a few store clerks for a small grocery and I think it won’t be too hard. Bert said that they allow part timers to work 2-3 times a week and the pay isn’t bad either. Plus it’s not close to the school so I’m sure we won’t be found out.” Jean smirks as he finishes. “Store clerk huh? Should be easy enough for us then!” Eren confidently says. “Yes, and since we only have to work a few times a week, we still have time to study!” Armin replies with a smile. “And making up alibis for our disappearances shouldn’t be difficult,” Jean adds.

They reached the store to see a familiar senior from school kneeling in between shelves, stacking up cans of mackerel.

“Reiner!” Jean calls out with a wave.  
“Jean!” the bigger man, stands up and walks towards the group of students. “Bert told me you were coming to apply,”

“Yup! We hope that we get to work with you!” Armin bows his head.  
“That’s a little too formal, Armin,” Reiner laughs. “The manager’s office is over there,” he raises his muscular arm and points towards his left. “He might seem scary but he’s really nice. I’m sure you’ll get the job,” Reiner encourages the three.

“YES! THIS IS IIIIT!” Jean’s voice rang out as he bursted out of the store’s door, followed by his two friends. “Oh come on Jean, we all knew we were getting the job. It’s not like we were applying for something major.” Armin laughs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank you. I feel kinda bad now for thinking that the job you had in mind was selling drugs in the streets at first.” Eren teases as he puts his arm around Jean’s shoulders.

“Gee thanks, Jaeger.”

The three soon parts ways. As soon as Eren turns, he pulls out his phone and automatically dials Levi’s number. Then he suddenly thought, is it really alright to tell Levi? The ringing of the phone stopped and was followed by a voice.

“Hello? Eren? Have you left campus? Where are you?” Eren keeps quiet and thinks deep while Levi threw a lot of questions at him through the line. “Eren, are you there?” he sounded worried. “Yeah, I’m here,” Eren finally speaks and he hears a relieved sigh from the speaker.

“I left campus and I ate out with Jean and Armin,”

“I see. Why’d you call? Are you okay?”

“Nothing, I… just wanted to hear your voice” Eren chuckles. He hears Levi laugh softly.

“I love you, Eren”

“I love you too,”

The call was soon ended with a beep. Eren sighs and is glad that he didn’t tell Levi about his new job. It wasn’t much of a deal to be honest, but he thinks that Levi would definitely make a big deal out of the matter. Knowing his partner, he surely would think Eren can’t handle taking care of himself, working a job and focusing on school at the same time. But Eren knew that he was capable of these kinds of responsibilities.

With the ring of a bell, the class was notified that it was time for them to head over to their next classes. Armin and Jean head over to the entrance and signals Eren to follow them. After gathering his things, he walks to the direction his friends went to.

“Tomorrow’s our first day,” Jean nudges Armin.

“Yeah,” Armin grins.

They walk out the door of the building to go to the next one. The three students pass by a small passage that happens to be next to the baseball field. Eren stared blankly on the ground, completely out of focus. “Hey Eren, what’s the matter?” Armin taps his arm. “Hey Ere— EREN!“ before Jean could reach for his friend a flying object hits Eren in the head and knocks him out completely. Eren passes out and collapses on the ground with a bloody temple and a bleeding nose.

“Oh no! We’re so sorry! Is he alright?!”

“Eren wake up!”

“Look what you did! Get him to the clinic quickly!”

“EREN!”

The conversation that contained panicked yells reached Eren’s ears but barely reached his mind. “…ren! …. Up!”

“…clinic ….kly..”

“ER…..”

Eren gently opens his eyes and finds himself in a different location. He slowly sits up and he holds the bandage that was wrapped around his head which throbbed when he got up. He was on a soft bed that was surrounded by green curtains. It took him a few moments to realize that he was in the clinic. He held his head as it throbbed some more. “Ow…” he grunted.

“Eren?” a strangely familiar voice came from the other side of the curtains. He didn’t respond. In the middle of trying to analyze who it was, someone enters, holding a first aid kit. He scowls at the man in front of him. It was Erwin Smith. “Are you feeling alright?” the blonde slides the curtains close. Eren looks at Erwin and nods.

“Where’s Miss Petra?”

“She’s running errands at the moment so I took over for now. Don’t worry I know what I’m doing.”

“What happened?”

“You were knocked out by a baseball,” Erwin said, a chuckle concealed in his words. It pissed Eren off.

“It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to anger you. I just wasn’t expecting you to be knocked out by such a small item,” Erwin holds in his laughter and sits beside Eren. “Well, in my defense, it was hit by a bat.” Erwin reaches out to the bandages on his head and Eren flinches due to the pain. “Sorry, this will be over in a minute,” Erwin undoes the bandages wrapped around Eren’s head and replaces them with a gauze.

“So, how’re you doing lately? Any plans for the weekend?” Erwin asks as soon as he put his hands down.

“I’m fine. And none whatsoever.” Eren gives a cold response. “This weekend Mr. Ackerman and I are heading over to a high school reunion. It’s been a while.” Erwin smiles.

“I don’t see why you have to tell me this.” Eren was stricken with jealousy. These were one of the things that made him worry. Levi and Erwin are close friends. And they always have been ever since they were in high school.

“You’re friends with his niece right? That girl Mikasa?” Eren jerks his head into a nod, looking annoyed.

“I should head back to my friends. They might be worried.” Eren slides off the bed and gets on his feet. “Thank you for helping me.” Eren forced the words out of his mouth.  
Before Erwin could say anything else, he dashed off.

“Fuck that guy. I’ll piss in his coffee someday.” Eren muttered to himself in anger.

He pulls out his phone to check the time and finds out that he slept in the clinic for an hour and a half. That was his entire class. He stops on his steps and texts Armin.

“Eren!?” he receives a call from Jean’s number instead, a few seconds later. “Jean, I’m okay calm down,”

Jean sighs. “That’s good to hear. I can’t have you dying now,”

“I was hit by a ball, not a comet.”

“Jeez, I was just kidding. Anyway, think you can handle work tomorrow?” Jean’s voice decreased in volume. “Of course.”

Eren soon got home and slumped onto the bed, lying face down. He picks up his phone and exhales deeply. He remembered Erwin mentioning a reunion that they’ll be going to. “Guess he’s not coming over tonight.” He rolls to his side and texts Levi. Tomorrow was his first day of work and he figured he should have an excuse ready.

_I’m heading over to Jean’s place for a sleepover tomorrow. It’s a Saturday so it’s alright._

Levi replies. _Alright. I’ll be going to some party with old batchmates tomorrow evening._

He didn’t mention Erwin. He must be going alone, he thought. Maybe Levi would be going by himself to reassure Eren that there’s nothing more between them.  
Eren drops his phone and goes to sleep. It was only 6 in the afternoon, but he was too tired to eat or do anything.

Morning. Surprisingly enough, Eren didn’t have trouble falling asleep early. Maybe it was because of his injury. He checked the time as soon as he got up.

10:34 am

They were told to come to the store on 1 pm. They only had to work for 5 hours maximum because they were minors.

Eren later arrives with Jean and Armin with him. They enter the store and were greeted by Reiner and Bertolt’s welcoming smiles.

The task given was simple. Just like any other store clerk, they were to make sure the products were all organized and not one item is out of place.

Eren was in charge of the farthest aisle, which were mostly cleaning products.

He laughs to himself as he browsed through the line of disinfectant sprays, which reminded him of Levi. And to think cans of disinfecting srays could actually remind you of someone.  
Time flew by fast and they were soon headed home with smiles on their faces.

“This is great! Easy money!” Jean proudly says as they stepped into the subway on the way home.

As soon as the doors closed, Jean suddenly pushed Armin and Eren against the train’s door, looking like he was holding in his shit.

“Ow! Jean what are you—“ Jean covers Armin’s mouth with his left hand and Eren’s with his right before he could say anything.

“It’s…Mr. Ackerman and Mr. Smith,” Jean’s voice was shaking.

“They can’t see us! They’ll surely grow suspicious. This location is really far from campus after all,”

Jean dragged Armin by the arm and ducked by the crowd to move to a farther spot. “Eren! What are you doing?” Jean whispered out, still being audible. Eren just stood there with a blank face looking at their teachers. “Eren!” Jean snagged his sleeve and manages to pull Eren towards the spot Armin was currently at.

“Did that baseball mess up your hearing or something?” Jean said waving his hand in front of Eren’s face.

Eren blankly stared on the floor. “And now you’re blind too.”

“Come to think of it, why are they here?” Armin peaked through the gaps between the crowd. “Probably something personal. Like a date.” Jean chuckles.

Eren and Armin looked at him. “Huh? Is it possible?” Armin peaks back through the gaps. “Well, they kinda do look good together.” Jean leans towards Armin to peak too. “It never crossed my mind that they were gay though.”

Eren heard everything they said. It hurt him more. And his suspisions grew.

“Don’t be silly you two, they’re obviously just friends.” Eren laughs. “Psh, we can’t be sure you know.” Jean snaps back. “I guess this is just another guys’ night out. Mikasa told me that Mr. Smith and Mr. Ackerman are really good friends.” Armin said. “Hmm.. I guess so.”

Eren ignores the rest of Jean and Armin’s conversation and look at the two from his position. Erwin was telling Levi something. And Levi was... Smiling. He was laughing.  
They really do look good together.

It made Eren’s chest throb with pain and he was glad that he was strong enough to hold his tears back.  
“I won’t be surprised if they tell everyone that they’re dating.” Jean’s words reach Eren’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter last week because i already finished writing it... but yeah i had to think about a lot of things first xD


	3. Chapter 3

Eren went home as soon as the three of them separated. What was that.

He recalls how the two looked like when they were together. That was probably nothing right? He asks himself. Eren desperately tries to convince himself that what he saw wasn’t a big deal. But there was a voice in his head saying the opposite.

“Has he grown tired of me after all?” Eren shakes his head.

“No, I’m wrong. They’re friends and I trust Levi.” He talks to himself.

 

The weekend passed by quickly and Eren rolled off his bed and checked the time.

7:12 am. Shit.

Eren runs to school and was 3 minutes late for his first period, which was biology. He’s lucky it wasn’t a Wednesday or Keith Shardis would’ve made him run laps again until he passes out.

He arrives and Hanji smiles at him as he walks down to his seat. He checks his phone.

_Good morning. I saw you running again. Why are you late? Did you receive my text last night?_

Eren sighs and smiles. _Sorry, I was studying until late last night. And yes, we can meet during my lunch break._ Eren replies.

After class, Eren heads over to the faculty room and waits by a post. The door opens.

“Jaeger.” Levi’s voice came from behind him.

He then enters the room. “Sir…”

“No need to be formal, everyone went out for lunch,”

“Oh, right.”

Levi stepped closer to him and touched a bump on his head. “Ow,” Eren had completely forgotten about his injury. “Tsk. Why didn’t you tell me about this.”

“It wasn’t anything serious. It would have been troublesome to—“

“No, Eren. I still get worried. I need to know immediately.” Levi brushed his hair with his fingers. “How did you know?”

“Erwin told me he treated you.” Eren stares at him.

“See? He isn’t a bad guy.”

“I didn’t say he was.” Levi furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you still worrying about that shit?”

Eren goes quiet and hesitantly shakes his head.

“Is that an answer or what,”

“I just,” Eren paused. He can’t tell him he saw them.

“I’m just worried okay.” He crosses his arms.

“Eren, he’s my friend. There’s nothing between us.”

“I didn’t say there was. Don’t act so guilty.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You—“

Suddenly, foot steps could be heard from the hall outside, making Eren jump up and step away from Levi.

“Thank you for the advice, sir. I’ll be sure to study harder from now on.” Eren spoke after he heard the door open. He turns around to leave and sees Mike Zacharias. Mike made a quick glance and smiled, then proceeded to do his business.

Eren bowed to both of his teachers and left the room.

He pulls out his phone to check the time. It’s only been a few minutes.

He returns his phone in his pocket and bumps into someone as he made a turn.

“I-I’m sorry!” a man held him by the shoulders to support him as he apologized.

“It’s okay. Are you alright, Eren?” Eren frowned when he heard the man’s voice. He looked up.

“Mr. Smith.” He broke free from Erwin and walked away.

He then stopped on his steps when he realized Erwin was heading to the faculty room.

He ducked by the window and peaked inside. I knew it. Eren thought.

There he was, an arm around Levi’s shoulders and his free hand ruffling Levi’s hair.

Levi wore the same blank and bored expression. Just standing there, telling Erwin to not touch his hair.

Eren headed back to his next class.

It’s really hard to not worry. Eren thought to himself.

It’s 3:30 in the afternoon and it was time for Eren’s last class.

Jean and Armin were standing by Eren’s desk, chatting then sound the of an opening door silenced the room and they all went back to their seats. Levi and Erwin could be seen outside.

“Is this your last class?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah, I’m heading home after.”

“Wanna grab dinner?”

“Yeah, whatever. Now get your ass to your next class eyebrows.”

The room was silent and muffled snickering could be heard. “What’s so funny?” Levi crossed his arms and leaned by his desk.

“Sorry sir! It’s just that… we think you and Mr. Smith look and act like you’re an old married couple.” A girl from the front row giggled along with her seatmate.

“Oh, do we,” Levi sighs and gets a book from his satchel. “Enough of that, where did we end last week?” Levi catches a glimpse of Eren frowning and he looked down when Levi looked at him.

He took a stack of papers from his satchel after a discussion and distributed papers to his students. He got to Eren and slipped him a note along with the paper.

Eren reads it. _I’ll come over tonight._

“For our next meeting, you are to do the writing activity on page 176 of your text book. You’re dismissed.”

With that said, Eren quickly walks out of the room, ahead of everyone.

“Hey, Eren wait up!” Armin chases him. “Do you really have to shit that badly? Wait for us man!” Jean teased and their voices faded through the hallway.

Levi stood there in the classroom, nodding at his students’ good byes.

He sighed and scratched his head. “Damn brat.”

 

“What the hell man, I said wait.” Jean and Armin finally caught up with their friend.

“Are you okay?” Jean asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just tired.”

“Let’s go get milkshakes then! That’ll cheer you up!” Armin pats his back.

 

Eren’s mood somehow did brighten up, thanks to his best friends. They spent a few hours together laughing, mostly at Jean’s failed attempts to ask Mikasa out.

He arrives at his apartment, and to his surprise the door was unlocked. It made his heart skip a beat.

He got to his living room and sighs. Oh.

He completely forgot that Levi was coming over.

“Welcome home.” Levi was sitting on the couch. Eren ignored him and dropped his bag by the table and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

“Is something wrong again?” Levi approached him.

“So, how was dinner?” Eren spoke, washing his glass at the sink.

“I knew you heard it. We were with Hanji and Mike, Eren. It wasn’t a date.” Levi sighed.

“Yeah okay.”

“You’re still mad!?”

“I’m not mad, okay!”

“Why are you raising your voice like that if you aren’t!?”

“Well, you started shouting first!”

The room went silent. Eren broke the silence when he sighed.

“I’m bothered by it. The more time passes by, the more I could see that—“

“Stop being an immature brat. I don’t have time for this.” Levi walked away.

Eren stood silently in his kitchen. He starts to cry when he heard a loud, deafening clud.

He broke down on the floor thinking, this was all his doing. He was paranoid and now he angered Levi.

 

Tuesday morning. Eren’s eyes were swollen because of what happened last night. He checked his phone, and to his disappointment there were no texts or missed calls from Levi.

He won’t be seeing him in class today, because it was a Tuesday. That made him feel worse. Is he still mad?

After his first period, Eren went ahead of Jean and Armin to save them seats. He finished Hanji’s test early, probably because he half assed it, and he was allowed to leave.

He recalls what happened last night. He couldn’t help himself, and starts to cry. What will he do now?

“Eren?” he felt a hand on his shoulder. Every damn time, he thought.

Erwin was standing there, looking concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m fine. It’s nothing.” Eren kept his head down and rubbed his eyes with his cuffs.

“Did something happen? Why are you crying?” Erwin lifted his chin.

“I said I’m fine!” he slaps Erwin’s hand and runs off.

Erwin looked at his hand and clicked his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but i actually finished this some time ago.  
> it's finals week so i barely have time to write chapter 5(yes, chapter 4 is already finished too) so i uploaded this late... qwq


End file.
